


Band of (ex) government assassins

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: CP9 Independent Report, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: “Five years dealing with the ship-building, think you can handle that thing?”Kaku’s eyes couldn’t get rounder than his already round ones, but sure there were sparkles there.On the background, lifeless body scattered. Blood's everywhere, surrounding was way too quiet.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Band of (ex) government assassins

Lucci watched as the man died on his hand. Lifeless body, blood spatter... surrounding was way too quiet.

 _Just like that time_. 

(And everytime his resolve came upon people’s eyes)

One look to the cheering-but-now-quiet spectators and then to his colleages that were present (some were still at the pirate ship, taking it over). He walked away from the dead bodies.

With this, townspeople would fear him fo sure (if not already, and with good reason too), his colleagues… well, a kill was a kill. This kind of thing wouldn’t faze them, agents (even for Kaku, despite the sweet and innocent appearance, there was a reason why he was a CP9 agent).

Which reminded him of how those bastards in Enies Lobby had made it all their fault for the destruction of the island, and the escape of two most important prisoners.

“Lucci.” Kalifa called, her voice casual, like one of those who called one of their friends to get going, and not like they just made a pulverize of pirates. “Ship is ready.”

Lucci looked at the ship. Pirate insignia and all, docked safely on the coast with supposed to be no major damage on it (those idiots better not breaking anything important inside). Such a good timing (for them, not for the pirates of course). Looking at it gave him a factual sense of nostalgia (and not the sentimental value, excuse you). He grinned a crooked one. Kinda scary actually (that’s why he liked to do it). 

“Kaku?” he called.

“Yes!” Kaku answered, way too cheery for his own’s (and townspeople’s) goodness. Which was not a surprise. It was his true persona after all. Mission or not. 

“Five years dealing with the ship-building, think you can handle that thing?”

Kaku’s eyes couldn’t get rounder than his already round ones, but sure there were sparkles there.

“Of course! I’ll be your helmsman.” The kid almost bounced at that. “Where to?”

Lucci saw as his colleagues were waiting for his answer. Though he kind of could read it on their face. It was obvious, the place they were heading to. They were not trying to hide after all.

“Let’s go home. Make sure they could find us.”

“Yes!”

(They're all smiling, Hattori was cooing softly on his shoulder)

(And he would make sure for those bastards to pay)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have mood that is required to write something that is no flat. So here, another flat story. Because I can’t feel a thing.
> 
> Update: I can feel more now, and I add stuffs to make it less cryptic. I miss them, CP9. Crocodile and Moriah got their own arc stories (in a way), so where is Lucci’s?


End file.
